bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Mifune Himura
Mifune Himura is a Shinigami who reigned from the Sixth division but currently wanders the Forest of Menos with a group named the Extinguishers (消火器, Shokaki) Mifune is the elected leader of them. Mifune's group also have their own self titled name called the 'Poisoned army of Heaven and Hell' in meaning to their powers, Mifune having the Heaven in the name. Appearance Mifune is a tall and rather muscular man. He has mid-lengthed black wavey hair and a slight beard and moustache. Mifune's Shinigami robes have seen better days, having many tears around the arms and legs, Half of his shirt is ruined so Mifune only has one half on and letting his arms just rest in it, not going through the sleeves. Mifune wears his own custom sandles and also a large custom sash thing. It is a bunch of multiple balls which go around his chest, Mifune claims this is similar to a belt so his shirt doesn't fully fall off. Mifunes Zanpakuto is tied to his waist with an obi. Personality Mifune is a hard-worker, be believes equal responsibilies and those who can't do their share get left behind. He has an iron will to survive and eliminate all Hollows and Arrancar. Mifune is a typical man who many think are from the eleventh division, attack first, ask questions later. He lives to battle. Mifune speaks about himself and how he threw away his emotions because they made him weaker then others, he believes that he without his leadership the group would easily fall apart and his comrades would die without him. Mifune has a cold heart and dares never to show emotion or sympathy to anyone. He acts like a Kenpachi, doesn't care about outward appearance just their fighting ability. Mifune is the one who attacks first to test out his opponents abilities and decied if he likes them or not. Despite this rock hard outside, Mifune isn't all bad, he can show a slight bit of sympathy and happiness to some, but they must break several personal barriers that he has developed. The closest one to reach this sympathy was his lover and fellow comrade. The death of her really changed Mifune which is why he became so rock hard and a head-strong leader. History Equipment Poison Anti-venom: '''With Rei having a poison Zanpakuto he tended to stay back and release the Poison on the enemies in which Mifune was fighting, he would sometimes injest it and get majorly ill. Rei developed an Anti-poison which helped his and Jin's body become immune to his poison. The added effect with this Posion is that there are several weak Poisons in which Mifune is immune too Powers & Abilities '''Immense Spiritual Energy: '''Previously boasting Spiritual energy from the third seat of the Sixth division Mifune does have quite a decent reserve of power and uses it when fighting to make his attacks stronger. Although upon falling into the Forest of Menos and being stuck their killing hollows his spiritual energy has increased dramsticly over the years being stuck there. He was the first to achieve Bankai out of the three and fastest to master his bankai. Mifune is the one to attack first trying to wear the enemy down normally with his large quanties of Spiritual power, which being so strong can actually kill those weaker hollows just by raising it to a high degree. Mifune, when in a rage and bursting his entire spiritual energy out actually forms wings of pure Spiritual energy from him, similar to the wings of his bankai, this grants him a lot more power due to releasing it all, and it not just violently bursting out everywhere killing his team-mates along with it. '''Master Swordsmen Specialist: '''Mifune has the typical attitude of the Eleventh Division despite coming from the Sixth. He is a master with the sword being able to quickly dispatch multiple hollows in a matter of seconds. Although he isn't the fastest attacker each hit has quite a lot of power behind them. Out of his group the Extinguishers, Mifune is by far the strongest thus elected leader. Mifune's attacks are deadly and precise making for not just blunt power but with almost perfect cutting power Mifune can easily cut a man in half, and even multiple hollows at once. Despite Mifune's rather size he can quite easily stop a sword mid motion and instantly change the way of his blade easily confusing his opponent catching them off guard. While not as skilled as the others, Mifune can easily add his spiritual energy into his blade giving it extra cutting power, something he can do and the others can is when adding his spiritual pressure actually make this energy visible and extending the blade several inches. *Fifusu: Hasshin '(フィフス：発疹,"The Fifth: Eruption") A simple slash across the enemies mid-rift with the blade packed with spiritual energy giving it more cutting power. With the added spiritual energy it almost renders Arrancar Heirro useless, seconds after the strike blood erupts from their body hence the name Eruption. *'Daijū: Suikawari (第十：西瓜割, "The Tenth: Watermelon Splitting) One of Mifunes favoured techniques, his large size and power makes for an easier variate of this. A skill where one cleanly chops down the center of normally a Gillian-Class Menos, this skill usually chops right down the center of the hollow and straight down their mask. Mifune with his large size only requires him use one hand instead of the norm two like Kendo. If Mifune uses two hands like the norm he can easily send the massive wave of power down and leave a giant slash mark in the ground. *'Jūichi: Senmaioroshi '(十一：千枚卸, The Eleventh: Thousand-Page Wholesale) A skill in which the user needs to make multiple quick attacks in close to no time. Mifune uses this skill a lot due to his power and surprising speed. He is quite capable of using this and literally tearing parts away with each slash. *'Daijūroku: Gobōsei no Ken '(第十六：五芒星の剣, The Sixteenth: Pentagram Sword) Mifune channels some of his spiritual power into his blade then rapidly slashes his opponent in the shape of a Pentagram. Due to the sudden movement it feels like it all happened at once, with the added energy into the blade is leaves the shape of the pentagram. 'Hakuda Master: '''Hakuda is Mifune's second favourite skill other then Zanjutsu. With his large and muscular frame Mifune packs quite a large punch with each hit. He is considerbly faster hand-to-hand then with his sword making for beating opponents into a pulp actually quite capable for him. Mifune can easily beat down hollows using only his hands and can crack a gillian class Menos with several punches, even destroy it completely. Mifune uses his large reserve of spiritual energy and adds some to his fist making an almost invisible glove giving him more power and able to smash the enemy faster. To surprise his opponents even more Mifune will change fighting style mid combo. '''Kido Practioner: '''Not having skill in kido over #50 Bakudo and #60 Hado, Mifune states that it is pitifull and shouldn't be used by skilled Shinigami like himself. When the situation is quite dire Mifune will almost totally refuse to use kido, with the expection of a stealth attack or a surprise attack. He claims he is to great to need kido and his sword is the only skill he needs. '''Shunpo Expert: '''Whilst not as fast as Jin and Rei, Mifune can keep up with those two. He is slower but is capable of keeping on par with the others. Mifune uses Shunpo mostly when using Hakuda and punching his opponent a distance away, he can use Shunpo to get close enough for another punch and also for momentum in the punch making it stronger, Mifune also incorperates this in with his swordplay '''Enhanced Strength: '''Mainly due to his large size, Mifune is considerbly stronger then most Shinigami, He can easily kill hollows with a single punch or two and is quite capable to shattering bones when trying to normally block his fists. Mifune's strongest attack isn't from his hands but his feet, quite capable to shattering multiple bones connected to the original bone that was hit. '''Enchanced Durability: '''His large frame means Mifune can take quite a hit, being so tall he was always targeted first becuase he was seen first, so he has developed a extreamly good durability and endurance. He can fight for days on end, in which he states has happened, being in a large hand-to-hand brawl many years ago which he says lasted for three days without stopping. Mifune can take many slashes from a sword or weapon and still going where other Shinigami simply can't stand the pain and eventually die. Mifune refuses death saying its to weak to contain him. Zanpakuto '''Seinaru Seigi '(聖なる正義, Holy Justice) Is the Zanpakuto of Mifune Himura. It takes form of a Nodachi extending out at least 1.6 meters long, fitting the giant structer of Mifune. The Tsuka is a golden yellow like material which wraps around, at the end of the pommel is a character for life (命). The Tsuba is shaped similar to the christian Cross in which they pray to, the blade when is reflected by the sun or moon has a golden tint. *'''Shikai: To initiat the Shikai of Seinaru Seigi, Mifune places the blade flat almost touching his face before speaking the phase 'Protect Those Who Keep the Peace, '''After speaking that Mifune lunges his sword into the sky. After doing that the blade changes shape to a large claymore type weapon, it is shaped like the cross on his guard previously. Although that form is only present for a brief second, the sword emits light which then soon englufs the blade giving it a similar appearance to Ichigo's incomplete Fullbring. Despite its huge size Mifune can weild it with complete control, it only weighing similar to his sealed sword. **'Kami Basuto '(神バースト, Divine Burst) This technique is also constantly activated, depending on the light around Mifune will either increase or decrease his power. **'Hōrībīmu '(ホーリービーム, Holy Beam) A skill where Mifune points his blade straight and it fires a large beam of light towards his opponent. Even if the beam misses it leaves behind a bright light which can increase the Kami Basuto ability giving Mifune more strength. '''Bankai: '''Mifune, to initiate Bankai points his Zanpakuto into the sky and speaks the Bankai name '''Seinaru seigi no tenshi no hane '(聖なる正義の天使の羽根, Angel's Blade of Holy Justice) then a large blinding light forms around Mifune. Once the light dims Mifune's Bankai can be seen, his shirt is torn off and has large angel wings on his back. Mifune's body gets covered in strange Runic tattoo's which glow giving the area more light. The blade extends partially but remains mostly the same. *'Karui Suteppu '(軽いステップ, Light Step) A Variant of the Flash-Step. Mifune can literally teleport to where ever the light is strong, the movement is so fast is leaves a clone where he originally was, and only after a few seconds that clone gets torn apart. Mifune speaks of only being able to use Karui Suteppu around five times a day because the speed can do damage to his enternal organs. *'Furasshuban '(フラッシュバン, Flashbang) A simple skill where Mifune sends out a blinding ball of light rendering all darkness within a certain radius gone, making his Karui Suteppu able to teleport anywhere within the area. Trivia *In the three remaining Extinguishers, One has a blade about Heaven whilst another has a blade about Hell. *Mifune hates fish and steak, but enjoys anything with rice. *Currently, if Mifune was still within the soul society, he would easily be a Captain. *Although the remaining Extinguishers could return to the Soul Society, they refused in the same reason as Ashido Kano did. They have lost many comrades and its their duty to defeat Hollows Behind the scenes *Mifune is the authors favourite Character *Mifiune's Appearance of from Soul Calibur *If one last Extinguisher were to die, the Author does think Mifune would be the one, risking his life for his team Category:Character Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:Rogue Shinigami Category:Captain Class